Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.10\times 10^{3})\times (1.00\times 10^{5})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.10\times 1.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 9.1 \times 10^{3\,+\,5}$ $= 9.1 \times 10^{8}$